


Yōkai

by Devahhole



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Dark, Demons, Drama, Dystopia, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gods, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Morally Ambiguous Character, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devahhole/pseuds/Devahhole
Summary: After the peaceful tenure of the Sandaime Hokage, a new tyrant Hokage enslaves children with demonic beasts or Yokai.





	Yōkai

 

 

 

**_A/N-_**  Hello, hello, I'm sorry I've been away but I'm back—new year, new fic. I lied, this is a story I've written before under another name and premise. I've decided to come back and take another whack at it from a different angle, closer to the canon aspect of Naruto. This story is inspired by Japanese folklore, and Greek mythology. It's not my work alone, as I've been working on it with someone very close to me. I hope that you enjoy it and keep an open mind about the lore.

**Other stories I've written-**  I will be updating! Sorry o3o.

**_Disclaimer:_**  I don't own Naruto. 

* * *

_**Yōkai**_  (妖怪)

_A class of supernatural monsters, spirits, and demons._

* * *

**_Book of the 6 paths_ **

**_Sōsei-ki (創世期 )_ **

**_1_** _This_ Universe was a vast void of darkness, uninhibited by life and unaltered by the mortal term of  _time_.  _Hagoromo,_  a god who presided over this mass of infinite darkness, unleashed a torrent of creation and constructed the existence of all things.

**_2_** _Hagoromo_  roamed his inventions alone; exploring a spectrum of spheres throughout the newly speckled depths of the universe. He dubbed the  _spheres of life_ ,  _planets_  and reveled in his meticulous design of all planets and their creatures.

**_3_** A few eternities later, Hagoromo found himself lonely and created two sons. Asura and Indra. Asura he created from the incandescent stars and Indra from the coldest void of the Universe. A perfect balance of the new universe. The god taught his sons about his home world and the other gods who were off perfecting their own universes.

**_4_**  Both sons grew and learned their father's planets and all the creatures that dwell within. Asura and Indra inherited their father's abilities of creation and even distinct abilities of their own. Thus, the two were given a task by their father to create a thriving existence as a measurement of their knowledge.

**5**  Asura on his first attempt created a utopia but Indra spawned a sphere created entirely from the darkest parts of the universe, void of the beauty his brother created. Hagoromo took pride in his son Asura. Indra's animosity towards his brother, only drove him down a darker path.

**6** Indra rebelled, seeing no use in vying for his fathers favor. With his abilities he created a rip in space and time, into a reality of demons and spirits on a red sulfuric planet—seemingly vacant of its  _god_. Indra dubs it hell and its creatures  ** _Yōkai._**

**_7._** Rather than choose to acknowledge the creatures as a defect and possibly the failure of the god who abandoned them, Indra accepts them as _gifts_. Emboldened by his newest discovery,  _creatures that even his father hadn't the knowledge of,_  the young god vows to pay one of his brothers creations a visit and distribute his gifts-so that they may find hosts.


End file.
